Aftermath
by Digidynasty
Summary: A stupid little romance fic about what I think should have happened after "Ice Breaker." R+R!!


Aftermath

They were on the bus coming back from Ice Pond Palace.Meilin and Li sat across from Madison and Sakura.Meilin and Madison had the window seats, but they chatted across the hall all about the fun they had at the field trip. 

"Mrs. McKenzie helped me a lot."Meilin said.

"Yeah, she's really good."Madison replied.

Li and Sakura were just staying quiet about the whole thing.They both had the isle seats, so Li was blushing madly at how close he was to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura."Madison asked."Can you switch with Meilin?That way we don't have to yell?"  
Sakura really didn't like the idea, because that would mean sitting next to Li.She didn't trust herself so close to him, but is she said no it might hurt his feelings.So she agreed."Uh…Sure."

"Thanks."Madison said.

Sakura got up, along with Li, who allowed Meilin out, and Sakura took Meilin's seat next to the window, and Meilin took Sakura's isle seat next to Madison.

For the first five minutes after Li sat back down next to Sakura, she just stared out the window, not trusting herself to speak.

Li twiddled his fingers and tried to say what he wanted to say."Sa-Sakura?"She turned to him.He fought to keep his face color from turning to a tomato."I…uh…thank you."

Sakura frowned."For what?"

"For saving me back at the Ice Pond Palace.That was really brave."

She smiled."You welcome, Li.You're my friend and I didn't want to see you get hurt.I care about you."She blushed.

Li smiled._She cares about me?_

Sakura felt a slight pain in her head and held her head in her hands.Something was defiantly wrong.

She gritted her teeth against the pain.Li looked worriedly at her."Sakura are you okay?"

"I…don't…know."She managed to say.

_Just what I was afraid of, that attack from Freeze that knocked her out is having some residual effects on her._

__Li reached over and held on to her hand for support.Surprisingly she didn't pull away.Instead she gripped on to him against the pain.Soon the pain went away and her hold on him lessened.

"Sakura?Are you sure your okay?"Li asked again.

Sakura felt horrible, but she didn't want him to worry."I'm fine!No problem!"

Li nodded, but didn't buy a single word._I'll bet she still is in pain or I'll marry Meilin.Yeah right._

__

When they got to school, Li managed to excuse himself from Meilin, so he could stay after school and keep an eye on Sakura.Sakura and Madison goodbye and went their separate ways.Sakura started walking when her head started hurting again.She started to wobble and threatened to feint.

Li was watching her from the bushed, and saw her waver.Right before she fell over, Li ran to her side and caught her.She looked weak and the color in her eyes had faded.She looked up at Li and smiled."Li?What…are you…doing here?

"Shhh.Just relax.Everything's going to be fine.I'm going to tale you home."He stated.

She nodded and tried to stand up, but instead Li picked her up and started carrying her.On the way, she fell asleep in his arms.

He smiled down at her."Sakura.I love you so much.If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself.As soon we get home, I'll make you heal."He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

When they got to her house, Li knocked on the door, but no one answered.He looked inside Sakura's backpack and found the key.He carefully opened the door and went to the living room.

He put Sakura on the couch and went to the kitchen.He brought back a glass of water and sat it down on the coffee table.He knelt down next to Sakura and carefully placed his hands on her head.

"I'm going to keep my promise to you Sakura and make you better."He closed his eyes."Ancient power, within me lies.Lend me the power, gods of the skies.To heal my love from what she's pained, use my energy, I will be drained."

Soon, Li started to glow and the power went from him to Sakura.

After she was healed, Li collapsed in her lap, just as she opened her eyes."Li?"She asked in wonder.She smiled._He looks so cute when he's asleep._

She felt thirsty and saw the glass of water on the table._Li thinks of everything._She took a drink and thought about getting up._Nah._

She laid back down and dreamed happy thoughts filled with a boy with amber eyes and brown hair.


End file.
